


Neighbors

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt fics [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted Kurt and Blaine living in apartment buildings next to each other</p><p>This work is permanently abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine and Wes sat drinking their coffee in a Starbucks. They'd run into each other there, and since neither of them had seen the other in ages, they'd decided to catch up on each other's lives. Right now, Wes was talking, and Blaine found himself drifting into thoughts of the cute boy in the apartment next to his.

"Blaine. Blaine!"

Blaine blinked, and looked at Wes. "Were you even paying attention to what I just said?"

"Um, sorry, no."

"Well, what was so interesting about what you were thinking about that you had to ignore me."

Blaine blushed. "Well- there's this boy, in the apartment building next to me, and I just-"

"Say no more," Wes interrupted, smirking. "And have you talked to this boy yet?"

"No," Blaine replied. "I don't know what I'd say. I don't even know his name, let alone whether he's even gay or not."

"Ah," said Wes. "But anyway, as I was saying before..."

 

* * *

 

Kurt was sitting on the fire escape outside his apartment, enjoying the spring air, when he saw bowtie boy and an asian boy turn onto the block. The asian boy had his arm slung around bowtie boy's shoulders, and Kurt felt a momentary pang of jealousy that he quickly quashed.

They walked up to the front of the apartment building, and the asian boy looked up right at Kurt. He leaned over to whisper something to bowtie boy, who looked up at Kurt, blushed, and nodded. The asian boy smirked and whispered some more to bowtie boy, then ruffled his hair and walked away.

Bowtie boy looked back up at Kurt and waved, and Kurt grinned and waved back. Bowtie boy smiled, and walked into the apartment.

Kurt walked back inside his apartment, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoine asked me to make it longer, so I did. This fic will probably be a few more chapters long.

"C'mon, Kurt, hurry up!" called Rachel.

"One second!" he yelled back, quickly putting the finishing touches on his outfit. He and Rachel were going to karaoke night at a local bar- well, more like Rachel was dragging him there.

He hurried out of the building and got into the cab with Rachel in it, and they were off to the bar.

When they got there, Rachel pulled him over to the sheet and put the two of them down for a duet and herself for another song.

While they were waiting, Kurt sipped his drink, looking around. Most of the people there were straight couples, drinking and dancing and occasionally singing.

When it was finally his and Rachel's turn, they got up, and started singing S&M.

 

* * *

 

When Blaine walked into the bar, he was not prepared for the sight of his cute- make that extremely *hot*- next-apartment neighbor gyrating up on the stage next to a girl. His eyes widened and he stopped moving in shock, causing Wes to stumble.

"Hey! What's- oh," said Wes, turning to look at where Blaine was staring. "Well."

"Y-yeah," replied Blaine, his throat suddenly dry.

They walked over to the bar, where they both got a beer. Not long after, cute boy's and the girl's duet was done, and while the girl stayed on stage and started belting out another song, cute boy walked back over to the bar.

"Blaine, now's your chance," said Wes, leaning in. "Go say hi or something!" With that, he pushed Blaine off the stool in cute guy's direction.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello." 

Kurt looked up from his drink to see bowtie boy standing next to him, looking nervous. "Um, is anyone sitting here?" he asked, indicating the seat next to Kurt.

"Oh, no, you can- you can sit here," Kurt replied quickly. 

Bowtie boy sat down, and stared at Kurt for a few seconds, before looking down and blushing. Kurt cleared his throat and said, "So...um, what's your name?"

"What? Oh, I'm Blaine," replied bowtie boy. "Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel," replied Kurt. "Um...is there, um, a reason you're here?"

"Yes, well, I like to sing here on karaoke nights," said Blaine. "What about you?"

"My friend Rachel dragged me here," replied Kurt. "She...um, she's probably somewhere," he said, looking around the bar. 

"Was she the girl singing S&M with you?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, she was," answered Kurt. 

"Ah," said Blaine, and lapsed into silence. They sat in silence for a few seconds, before Kurt said, "Um, is the maniacally grinning Asian guy over there with you?"

Blaine turned around to see Wes smiling madly, and chuckled ruefully. "Yeah, that's my friend Wes. He, um, he said I should come over here and talk to you." As soon as he said that, he blushed furiously. "I mean-"

But Kurt was smiling, and Blaine was momentarily dazed by the brightness of Kurt's smile. "It's okay, I have friends like that too," Kurt said. 

Blaine just smiled back, and they sat there in silence for a while.


	4. AN

Hi everyone

I know I haven't updated anything in a while, and I'm sorry for that. However, in my defense, I was extremely busy with school and life in general.

I will continue updating the following fics: A lesson (in love), Arthur's choice, Neighbors, Of friendships and love, Pride and Prejudice and BDSM, Reason 17, The oncoming storm's pride and the bad wolf's prejudice, Watching the videos, Welcome to Camelot, and Yer a wizard Blainey. I promise, I will update them (at some point). It might be a bit until I update, as I'm working on creating a fanvid rn, but I will probably start posting new chapters for these fics within a few weeks.

Any other wip's that I'm writing that I haven't mentioned here are now on hiatus. I don't plan on permanently abandoning them, but for the foreseeable future, I will not be updating them.

Have fun,

Miriam


	5. AN

Hi everyone,

I know I haven't written anything in a few months, and that's been because of school and real life and also because I've been joining a few new fandoms. Anyway, I made up a schedule today about what fandom-related and rl-related stuff I have to do, and if everything works out the way I want it to, I'll start writing more before the end of 2013. Fics I'm planning on updating include Of Friendships and Love, Neighbors, Pride and Prejudice and BDSM, Watching the videos, Welcome to Camelot, A Lesson (in love), Arthur's Choice, The Oncoming Storm's Pride and the Bad Wolf's Prejudice, and Come with me. All of my other incomplete works will either be updated a few years from now or not at all. 

Have fun,  
Miriam


End file.
